


Queen For The Day

by shadowhive



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Food Kink, M/M, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, size queen!Diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Diego accidentally catches sight of Luther coming out of the shower and can’t get it out of his mind





	Queen For The Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendsofSnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/gifts).



> For Legends of snark (who knows why) and the new Diego/Luther discord. First time doing these two idiots together so...

Luther sighed as he got out of the shower, reaching to grab the fluffy white towel from where he’d left it over the radiator. It was nice to be able to have showers for as long as he liked. Back on the moon they he was only able to have one for a few minutes, so had to be quick and most of the time the water was cold. Now he was back home he could stay under the warm spray for as long as he wanted. He’d never felt as relaxed as he did under the warm spray.

He grabbed the towel, running it quickly over his hair and heard the door open, followed by a gasp. He quickly covered himself up as best he could, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks. Shit, why had he not locked the door like he usually did.

Diego was standing in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth gaping like a fish. “I.... sorry.” He shut the door quickly and then he was gone.

Luther closed his eyes, shaking his head as he towelled himself off, trying to put it out of his mind. He stayed in the bathroom longer than he usually did before making his way to his room. 

Thankfully no one else was in sight.

***

Diego hadn’t made any comment about catching him in the shower, which was something he had been grateful for. He was sure if it was Klaus, he’d be bringing it up at every opportunity like he’d bought up how he’d lost his virginity after getting drunk with a girl he didn’t know.

Saying that, though, Diego was acting... strangely. He was less argumentative for one and it seemed that every breakfast he was eating a banana. It made him bristle and he was certain that he was somehow mocking him. 

Other times he’d caught him eating raw carrots or cucumbers, which, to be honest, was a little strange. Then again, he’d seen him swallow a raw egg before. Maybe it was some kind of strange health kick, he wouldn’t put it past him.

***

Luther skimmed the newspaper in front of him, looking for anything that might catch his interest. He always made a point of reading it now that everything was normal, well as normal as things got with the Academy. The local news wasn’t really all that interesting, but after years on the moon with just what he’d taken up with him anything was engaging.

He glanced up from his paper when he heard footsteps, expecting it to be Grace as it often was. Now that everyone was back home she frequently made cookies or muffins for them all. He had to admit, her cooking was the best he’d ever had. However, instead of Grace it was Diego, dressed all in black as usual. He made his way to the fruit bowl, grabbing a banana and peeling it without a word.

Luther tried to concentrate on the paper again, but he found his gaze flickering to the other man. Instead of just biting it like a regular person, Diego was taking it into his mouth, sliding it in and out of his mouth a few times before finally taking a bite. Who the hell ate like that?

“For fuck’s sake Diego!” Luther growled, dropping the paper down onto the table. “What’s the deal with the bananas? Is this some stupid crack about my body? Because it’s not funny.”

“What?” Diego blinked, looking bewildered. “Fuck Luther no!” He shook his head furiously, setting the half-eaten banana on the counter. “That’s the last thing I want.”

Luther narrowed his eyes at the other man, sighing. They’d always had a combative relationship, the result of their father pitting them against each other. It had felt like their relationship was getting better, so maybe he was just being sensitive. “So what is this then?” He gestured to the banana and then at him.

Diego rubbed his face with his hands, shaking his head. “I swear if you were any other guy...” He sighed, looking Luther right in the eyes, a determined expression on his face. “I’m a size queen ok!” He said the words as if it explained everything, but Luther was just more confused.

“What’s a size queen?”

Diego sighed, shaking his head in despair. “One of these days Klaus is going to give you a talk that you should’ve had long ago.” Diego smiled at Luther’s furrowed brow and he leaned against the table. “I like guys with big cocks and yours is the biggest I’ve ever seen. I want it.” Luther gaped at him, eyes wide as he looked Diego over, things starting to make sense. “If you say you thought I was straight I’m going to stab you.”

“No I...” Luther felt himself blush, though if he was honest he had thought so. Then again Luther hadn’t been the best at realising these things. He wouldn’t have known Klaus wasn’t straight if he hadn’t caught him on his knees in front of a guy one night. “You... like it?” Luther gestured down at his lap, where his blood was rushing south.

“I do.” Diego confirmed with a nod, licking his lips. “It’s all I’ve been able to think about since I caught you coming out of the shower. I thought I was trying to tease you, to give you a hint about what I wanted. I... I didn’t mean to offend you.” Diego looked away, and Luther could see how his cheeks were flushed. “If you don’t want this, I’ll understand. I’ll back off.” 

Luther was conflicted, as he often was. He had to admit Diego was handsome, he wasn’t that stupid, but he had no idea what to do with another man. He thought about something Klaus had told him, that he should seize the day, live for the moment and do anything that he wanted to do. “Ok... but not here. Not where we eat.”

Diego grinned, his eyes lighting up as he took his hand, running his fingers along his hairy skin. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Now?”

“Now.” Diego licked his lips, tugging him up to his feet with an urgency he’d never seen in him before. Luther went along with him, letting himself be led through the house up towards Diego’s new room. 

They had moved from their old rooms into what had been guest rooms, which gave them more space. He’d not been in Diego’s room since the move, but he wasn’t surprised by the dark colour scheme, the knives on the walls or the punchbag in the corner. What he was surprised by was the bottle on the bedside table with the dildo alongside it. Luther might not be an expert on sex toys, but it seemed large, almost the same size as his own cock. 

As soon as the door was closed Diego was stood before him, looking him up and down. No one, not Allison, not the girl he’d lost his virginity to, had ever looked at him the way Diego was right now. “Ok...” Diego whispered, as their eyes met again. “Ok, so.... what do you feel comfortable doing? You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Luther wasn’t sure what he wanted, hadn’t even entertained the possibility before now, but his cock was aching hard in his pants. “Could you maybe just... touch me and suck me? We can...” He gestured towards the toy and Diego grinned, nodding. “Some other time.”

“I’d love that.” Diego smiled, nodding to the bed. “Sit down.” Luther sat on the bed, watching as Diego slipped down onto his knees. The motion was effortless and it was a clear indication he had done this before. “Just let me make you feel good big guy.” Luther nodded, watching in fascination as Diego reached up, stroking along his thighs towards his crotch. Luther nodded again when Diego looked at him for confirmation and his fingers soon made short work of his zipper and he gasped when he pulled his brother’s cock out for the first time. “Holy shit, it’s even bigger than I imagined.”

His eyes were wide with wonder as he ran his fingers along the shaft, his eyes wide and his mouth watering. Diego wrapped his fingers around him, groaning as he did so. “Fuck, I can’t even get my fingers all the way around you.” He whispered the words, sounding awed. He gave him a few slow strokes, his eyes on his cock like it was the best thing he’d ever seen. His dick twitched at the appreciation and Diego let out a low, needy moan. “I need to suck you.”

“Ye... yeah. Go for it.” Luther nodded, swallowing as Diego shifted back, angling his cock towards his mouth. The next thing he knew his lips were wrapped around his cock and he was moaning. Diego’s mouth was so warm and wet as he took more of his cock, his lips stretched obscenely around it. It was, without a doubt, the sexiest thing he had ever seen. As he moved down his dick, Diego’s tongue pressed against him, sending a wave of pleasure through him. Diego’s eyes lit up as he inched down, clearly sensing just how good he was making him.

“Shit Diego...” Luther groaned, his hands fisting into Diego’s bedsheets, unable to tear himself away from the sight below him. Diego almost had the whole thing in his mouth, his throat bulging from his cock. “Are you ok?” Luther asked, feeling his brother’s lips twitch around him and he gave him a thumbs up. It was ridiculous really and he would have laughed if Diego hadn’t done something with his tongue that made him groan in pleasure,

Only when Diego’s nose was buried in the thick curls that surrounded his member did Diego start to move back. He bobbed up and down, drooling around his cock. The whole thing looked so debauched, with Diego’s lips and chin shiny with saliva and his eyes were blown in pleasure. Luther hadn’t seen porn before, but he couldn’t imagine it would look anywhere near as good as this.

Luther’s fingers gripped the sheets tighter and he groaned, feeling that familiar ache. “Diego I’m close...” Those three words seemed to spur him on even more as he took him back down to the base, his lips squeezing and tongue flicking against the heated flesh. Luther wasn’t sure what Diego did next, but it sent vibrations through his dick which was enough. He cried out in pleasure, having the most intense orgasm he could ever remember having. Diego swallowed everything he had to give, which made it so much more intense.

Diego shifted back when he was done, his eyes glassy and a grin on his face. “Fuck, I didn’t expect you to cum like a fire hydrant as well. Wow...” He looked completely blissed out and Luther nodded his agreement.

It took him a few moments for his breath to even out, and a few more for his mind to supply a question. “Do you need me to give you a hand?” He wasn’t sure about returning the favour just yet, but he’d try if Diego asked.

His brother shook his head. “No man, it’s fine.” Diego grinned up at him, licking his spit slick lips. “I came right before you did, your cock is fucking amazing. We’re so doing that again.” All Luther could do was nod, watching as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, shifting to join him on the bed. “And then you’re going to fuck me and I’m going to make you see stars.”

Luther shivered at the words that were whispered right into his ear. That couldn’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome always!


End file.
